Power Ranger Ivan Ooze Return
by Soundwave-82
Summary: During JF final battle with Dai Shi Ivan Ooze and past PR Villains of the escaped from the Spirt releam and have returned to destroy all power rangers teams mulit crossover MMPR to Jungle Fury. can the Power Ranges stop Ivan Ooze before it to late
1. Chapter 1

Power Ranger Return of Ivan Ooze

Chapter 1: Ooze Plan

Reefside, California

Principle office

Reefside High School

Kimberly Ann Hart is talking to the new school principle of the high school after Principle Randall disappeared

"I guess everything is in order here welcome to Reefside high then Miss Hart" said the Principle and stands up from his desk and shakes her hand

"Follow me I show you the teaching lounge and then I'll show you where the Gym is" said the Principle

Kimberly Hart gets up from the chair and follows the Principle on the way the pass Dr Oliver class room and they enter

"I believe you know Dr Oliver" said the Principle

"Tommy good to see you again" said Kimberly Hart slightly blushing when she spoke to him

"Kimmy it's good to see again" said Dr Thomas Oliver

"Dr Thomas Oliver I would like you to meet our new Gym teacher Miss Hart this is our science teacher" said the Principle

"See will be an excellent teacher his has a passion for teaching Gymnastics" said Dr Thomas Oliver

"Why don't you show her to the Gym I have to go somewhere" said the Principle and leaves the room. The school bells goes and the rest of the class but left behind Conner, Ethan and Kira behind

"She the original Pink Ranger" said Ethan

"so these are the Dino Thunder ranger then Adam told me about them when he meet the Sentient Knight to help the overdrive rangers he and Rocky are running the dojo in Angle Grove have you heard from Billy lately" said Kimberly Hart

"No he still with the Alien rangers I guess you heard Zordon died to save the Galaxy from Dark Spector Alliance of Evil" said Dr Thomas Oliver

"Yeah a shame I hear you became the Black Ranger of the Dino thunder team" said Kimberly Hart and she leaves with Dr Thomas Oliver and his three students when they arrive outside the school when they see a face from the past Ivan Ooze

"Honey I'm back the Ooze man is back in the house" said Ivan Ooze

"Ethan, Conner Kira get out of here now" said Dr Thomas Oliver in a firm tone of voice

"Dr O we can help you to beat him" said Conner

"No do as you are told and get out of here now" said Dr Thomas Oliver and got into a fighting Stance as did Kimberly Hart

Ethan, Conner and Kira entered the school and Conner turns around see that Dr Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Hart are battling Tenga's warriors

"We have to help him Dr O and his girlfriend" said Conner

"We don't have any powers to help them with" said Ethan

"We must do something to help them" said Kira

Kira and Conner head back to the school yard and soon Ethan followed them and stand behind Dr Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Hart

"What are you doing I told you to get out of here you can't be him he nothing like Messagog he to power for you to beat" said Dr Thomas Oliver

"I'm not even breaking a sweet you where so power in your youth White Ranger and you as well pink ranger" said Ivan Ooze and fire to blots of purple lighting this sent both Kimberly Hart and Dr Thomas Oliver and his Tengas warriors pick up both Rangers and then Ivan Ooze and the two veteran Power Rangers disappear.

Ethan, Kira and Conner headed to Cybercafé and find Hayley and Trent inside the building Hayley saw that Ethan, Kira and Conner had a shock look on their faces

"What's is the matter guys?" said Trent

"Dr O and Kimberly have been kidnapped by something called Ivan Ooze" said Conner McKnight

"Did you say Ivan Ooze" said Hayley

"Yeah" said Ethan

Lord Zedd Palace

Moon

Ivan Ooze sits down in Lord Zedd throne he surrounded by his Tengas warriors and his new lieutenants resurrected Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, General Havoc, Elicptor, Kamdor, Elgar, Rito Revolto, General Verjix, Zurgane, Frax, Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina

"How did you come back you where destroyed by Z-wave" said Dr Thomas Oliver

"You have to thank Dai Shi return once he opened the portal to the Sprit world we escape to get our revenge on the Power Rangers I Decided to use the Ranger that sent me flying into that blasted comet and first you had kneel me in the groan and beside Prince Gasket and his Wife Archerina didn't get affected by the wave and they rebuild Frax as member of a new army of Machine Empire" said Ivan Ooze

"Hate to break it to you Ivan we no longer Power Rangers" said Dr Thomas Oliver

"yeah I know that part but I intend to restore you and put you under my control and you help me destroy the new Generation of power Rangers Jungle Fury and your team of Dino Thunder and then all the other Veteran Rangers then take over the world I want you Scorpina to capture Aisha Campbell she in Africa capture her and bring her back here Goldar and Kamdor capture Rocky and Adam and Elicptor you can capture Billy for me then I shall have my revenge on those that defected me and Finster create me a monster and send him with some Tengas to take on the Jungle Fury Rangers" said Ivan Ooze

"As you wish Master" said Goldar

"We'll follow your command without question" said Scorpina

Then Scorpina, Goldar, Kamdor, Elicptor left Zedd palaces and Finster heads towards his lab and start making a new army of monsters he busy made a monster and as he placed it on conversions table conveyer belt

Ivan Ooze entered Finster lab and Finster showed his new master his first monsters is a cross between and a cyborg and sends it through the machine and comes out much larger and starts jumping around

"Let me introduce you to my new monster my lord Gatortron" said Finster

"I want you to create me Tiger, Jaguar, Wolf, Rhino Lion and Cheetah to join with the Jungle Fury Power Rangers" said Ivan Ooze

"Yes master I'll get right on it master" said Finster

Rito Revolto enter Finster lab and taps Ivan Ooze on the shoulder

"Oozey what about those punks in Brianawood oh whatever they call the town and those Mystic losers" said Rito Revolto

"Call me Oozey again bone-head and I'll blast you to pieces" said Ivan Ooze

"Inform Prince Gasket and His machine Empire to attack Silver City and bring me Jen Scott I have a use for her she is still in this time I can gather some of mutant prisoners from the X Vault" said Ivan Ooze

"Yeah yeah Ian I get on it right away" said Rito Revolto and leaves

"Now I understand why Zedd hate that idiot Inform me once you have created those monsters I asked for Finster then create Evil version of Power Sword, Bow, Lance, Axe, Sai and Sabar so I can use these to control the Veteran ranger" said Ivan Ooze

"Yes my lord" said Finster and then Ivan Ooze leave Finster workshop and heads back to Zedd throne his to let Finster to his work

Park and Del Dojo

Angle Grove, California

Rocky and Adam are leaving the dojo talking to each other

"I still don't believe it Tommy a teacher hey have you heard Kimberly head straight down to Reefside to teach the Gym I knew she still loves him" said Rocky

"I meet one of Tommy new team Kira Ford she the new yellow ranger of his team and she good with Ninja storm Blue ranger Tori they are at university together" said Adam Parks

"So what colour our fearless leader this time anyway" said Rocky

"He's copy me now and gone basic black he should of contacted me I could of given him some of my old clothes I have plenty of black clothes what about you Rocky?" said Adam

"Well I only have had two colours red and blue so I have plenty of red and blue clothes in wardrobe" said Rocky

"Hello Rangers long time no see Rangers" said Voice above them and then Rocky and Adam turn around to see Goldar standing on the roof of the dojo and army Tengas appear around them and then Kamdor appears as well

"How did you survive Zordon death the Z-wave destroyed all members of Alliance of Evil?" said Rocky

"I didn't I was destroyed by the wave but I have an old friend of your to thank for my return to this world Ivan Ooze and you can thank Dai Shi as well once he opened the portal to the Sprit world we escaped to this world for our revenge on the original ranger" said Goldar and he had his sword raised and signalled for the Tengas to attack both fight the Tengas Both Kamdor made his move and attacked Adam Park

"You may have stop of getting the jewels for crown and help restore the powers to Operation Overdrive and to destroy Thrax but not know that Ooze has brought us back even more stronger than before" said Kamdor and set Adam flying into a parked car and is knocked out

"you work with that poser Thrax he's even Rita and Lord Zed favour child they have two Children his worthless son Thrax being and his favourite Child Mirage she as evil as Rita and Lord Zedd and she is married to Master Vile Rita Apprentice Pulse as twisted as his master no wonder he lost to them" said Goldar as he grabs Rocky by his neck and they teleport to the Zed palace

Holding Cell

Zed Palace

Goldar and Kamdor throw Adam Park and Rocky into the holding cell with Kimberly Ann Hart, Billy Carson, Aisha Campbell and Dr Thomas Oliver they look to the cell door and see Ivan Ooze standing their

"Oh great what rock to do climb out from under this time Ooze" said Aisha Campbell

"You still your wits about you but soon you will be fight on my side as my evil Power Rangers the only way to beat a ranger is with a ranger and you guys will help me destroy the Jungle Fury team of Ranger then we destroy every other team of Rangers" said Ivan Ooze

"I don't think so pal we gave up some of use gave our powers to other people" said Aisha Campbell

"Yeah and the Power coins were destroyed with the Command Centre so you're out of luck there" said Billy Carson

"So what are these then my friends" said Ivan Ooze and reveals a large brown box and opened it to reveal six original Power coins

"The power coins but how they were destroyed" said Billy Carson and he watches as Ivan Ooze leaves with the brown boxes filled with the Power Coins

Ivan Ooze sits down in Zeds throne when Finster enters with Gatortron, Six other Tigertron, Rhinotron, Jaguartron, Liontron and Cheetahtron

"Now send these to Ocean Buff to take on the Jungle Fury Power Rangers" said Ivan Ooze

"Yes master" said Finster and they teleport down to earth

Town Centre

Ocean Buff, California

Gatortron arrive in the town centre they start attacking the city when Casey, Theo, Lilly arrive RJ

"You must be the Power Ranger Jungle Fury My name Gatortron Tengas attack" said Gatortron and summoned twelve Tengas and they start attacking the Rangers

"Let's show them what we can do shall we" said Casey

"Right" said RJ, Theo and Lilly together

RJ activated his wolf morpher while Casey, Theo and Lilly places the sunglasses morphers on

"Jungle beast, Sprit Unleashed" said Casey, Theo, RJ and Lilly and then the four heroes are turned into their ranger form

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" said Lilly

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" said Theo

"With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" said RJ

"With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" said Casey

The four Rangers are able to beat the Tengas with easy but they move onto Gatortron but he proves too much for them

"Jungle Master Mode" said Lilly, Theo and Casey together and they transform into the Ranger master mode and attacked Gatortron but the three rangers are unable to hurt them the three Jungle Fury rangers summoned Sprit Rangers and attacked Gatortron but they are beaten

"That the best you got Rangers I didn't even break a sweet" said Gatortron just then Jarred

"Jungle Beast, Sprit Unleashed" said Jarred and he transformed into the black ranger

"With the heart of a Lion, Jungle Fury Black Ranger" said Jarred and he battled Gatortron but even Jarred and Casey combined effects

"Jungle Tonfa" said Theo and attacked Gatortron but is unable hurt Gatortron he hit Lilly by the Jungle Mace but still Gatortron is not hurt

"Come on I was told you where powerful than this?" said Gatortron and threw Lilly into the Theo and RJ unleashed a wolf beam and sent Gatortron back but did harm him that much

"Jungle Sword" said Jarred and unleashed and attack and sent sliced into Gatortron chest but still didn't knock him down

"Claw cannon" said Theo, Casey, RJ and they aimed it at Gatortron "Powered by Animal sprits" the three of them said and then they fired it the best who just not the energy ball to the side

Just the Silver Guardian Car pulled up and Eric got out of the car followed by Taylor Earhardt who wearing a Silver Guardian uniform

"Get to safety" said Casey

"I see you got my message" said RJ

"What are you talking about?" said Casey

"Quantum Power" said Eric

In an instant Eric is transformed into The Quantum Ranger Just then Taylor zord flew over and drop something at her feet it was her morpher and

"Wild Access" she said and then in an instant is transformed into her ranger form

"Quantum Ranger" said Eric

"Sorrowing Eagle, Wild Force Yellow Ranger" said Taylor

Eric activated his battleizer and speed toward Gatortron and sliced him and manages to cause and allowed Taylor to hit the creature with her Golden Eagle sword but the two veteran rangers watch it stand back up

"Oh great their nothing stopping him" said Casey

The Quantum Ranger blast him a few times before slashing him again

"Hit him again Casey" said RJ

"Claw Cannon" said Casey, Theo and Lilly and aimed the claw Cannon "Power by animal sprit" said the three hero

"Wolf beam" said RJ

"Lion slash" said Jarred

Four of them fired at Gatortron and Eric and Taylor attack at the same time with the combine power are able to destroy Gatortron

"Power down" said Eric and he and Taylor powered down to their civilian forms Casey, Jarred, Theo, Lilly, RJ powered down as well

"Since when have been a power Ranger Jarred" said Theo

"Just now I chose to reinforce while Dom and Fran are in Europe" said RJ

"That was nothing like a Rinshi beast, Overlord or Phantom" said Lilly

"That was one of the new soldiers sent down by someone called Ivan Ooze I guessed got the message from Dr Oliver RJ" said Eric

"Yeah I did he escape from the Sprit world at the same time Dai Shi brought his army back any idea where he is Dr Oliver" said RJ

"Captured by Ivan Ooze Wes and Jen have already contacted Andros and the Space Ranger, Leo and the Galaxy Rangers, Lightspeed Rescue, Dino Thunder rangers have made contact with Ninja Storm we were contacted by Alien Ranger when members of Ivan Ooze attacked their home planet and captured Billy Carson" said Eric

"We can beat this Ivan Ooze easy" said Casey

"Any what this Ivan Ooze is planning anyway?" said Theo

End of Chapter 1:


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

Turtle Cove

2001

A Time ship is just on the outskirt of City Jen and the rest of her Time Forces team are saying their goodbye to Wes and the others Katie gives one of her hugs to Wes and he cringes in pain from and then Eric also cries in pain from Katie hugs

"We miss you guys" said Katie

"We'll miss you to Katie" said Wes

"Take care Wes" said Trip

Katie boards the ship first and then Trip boards the Time ship Lucas boards arm in Arm with Nadira and Ransik boards the time ship this left Jen standing alone with saying good bye to the man she has come to loves

"I'll miss you Jen" said Wes

"I'm going to miss you too Wes" said Jen and she passionately kissed him goodbye and then she walks away with tears in her eyes and she walks towards the ship and board the ship and she sites alone looking out the window at Wes waving goodbye to them Katie sits next to Jen while they look out the window they she Eric talking with Taylor

The door of the time ship closes and then the engines of the Time ship started up her friend try to cheer her up

"Are you alright Jen?" said Katie

"It's not fair why did he have to look like Alex so much I love them both so much but Wes has captured my heart" said Jen

"I don't know Jen" said Katie

"Guess Wes will find someone from his own time and have a life together but Wes and I can never be and it's not fair" said Jen and she rubs the tears from her eyes

"I guess we might as well get by the future" said Jen

Just then Circuit started flapping around and beeping while Trip was looking on

"I have an important message coming in from Captain Logan" said Circuit

"Ok put him through" said Jen

"It has just been brought to my attention that we have discovered the complete history of the Collins family to Alex Drakes and according to history records and I have been given a direct order to tell you this at this moment after you and the Wild Force power Rangers defected the three Mutorgs by you Jen a future version of you and I have been told not to tell you this to preserve the history?" said Captain Logan

"Me how could you I have told you to keep this a secret I don't even know what we are discuss about?" said Jen with a confused look on her face

"You will Circuit play file 12451 codename Collins family" said Captain Logan

"Beginning file to play file" said Circuit and begins playing

"_Our top story is that Wesley Collins is set to marry Jen Scott one of fellow Silver Guardian and fellow Time Force Pink Ranger in a ceremony attended by fellow Ranger. Following the Wedding Wesley Collins and his wife continued protecting Silver City from the forces of his evil. Following a multimillion dollar merger with the Lightspeed rescue and Hartford Industries created the Space Patrol Delta which allowed earth to become a utopia for all alien races S.P.D Supreme Commander Wesley Collins and Commander Jen Scott travelled to KO-35 to help Andros and the SPD Astro Rangers battle General Havoc and the Machine Empire" said Circuit _

"_At least Wes found someone that I'm happy for him" said Jen_

_Circuit played another video clip this was Jen Collins she was in here late forties and was wearing an SPD uniform with number of medals on her uniform her once brown hair had become grey _

"_Personnel Log Scott Collins, Jennifer S.P.D Commander if you are watching this then this is my final logo on board the Astro megaship with the SPD Astro ranger because me and Wesley are planning on passing on our morpher too and was great serve with old Astro Ranger of the S.P.D have long since retried themselves and have pasted on their Astro morpher to the next generation of SPD Astro Rangers_

_But me and Wesley the more reckless we were when we battled the Ransik forces and the main reason I came from the future and how I meet my soul mate and after returning to the future I came back once to help the Wild force Rangers to defect the Mutorgs and If I judge right then this message is being played at the correct time after a brief history file it should have been then and trust me Jen as you I call myself back then our destiny has always been to meet Wes and fall in love and everything that has happened will happen Alex and I where never meant to happen _

_You will soon discover why this message is being played by Time Force because i have asked them to play this at this because to preserve the cause of history you will have to leave the time now and stay with Wes it what is meant to be I also discovered my birthparents but you must discover that on your own" said Jennifer Collins_

Jen has a shock look on her face after the message ends. She stood up then looked at her friends who all had shocked looks on their faces

"I was told by Time Force Command to hold this information from you until this moment in time so to preserve the time Line you need to stay behind with Wes" said Captain Logan

"We'll miss you Jen" said Katie

"I'll miss you all" said Jen

Jen stood and walked to the exit of the Time and opened the door and she leaves the time ship and door closes behind her and she walks over to Wes Collins and hugs him as they turn to watch the Time ship take off and heads through a wormhole and disappeared back to the year 3001

"What are you doing here Jen you should off gone back with them" said Wes

"No I have decided to stay here?" said Jen

"So Taylor would you like to catch a movie sometime" said Eric Myers

"Sure I would but not one of those mushy romantic stuff I hate those how about an Action film" said Taylor

"Sure" said Eric Myers

2028

New Tech City

SPD Commander Sky Tate is standing on the Space sport with other members of SPD they watch as the Astro megaship lands at the SPD space sport and Wes Collins now in his late thirties and was wearing SPD uniform and number of medal he followed by his Wife Jen

Commander Sky Tate is standing on the Space sport with Kat and SPD officers watch as the Space-Shuttle and they watched as the side of the shuttle opened and Wes Collins and his Wife Jen Collins left the ship and they are still wearing the Chrono morphers they are followed by Eric Myers and Taylor Myers

"Attention" said Commander Sky Tate and watched as the he and the SPD cadets and officers salute them, Bridge, Sydney and Z

"Welcome sir I'm SPD commander Sky Tate" said Sky Tate

"Don't call me sir boy" said Wes Collins and walks with Kat and Boomer and Jen, Eric and Taylor they head straight inside and Sky Tate over hears two SPD cadets

"whoa that incredible that was the famed Wes Collins hero of Silver City and one of the nine Red Rangers that help destroyed that robot dragon on the moon and can't for the life of me remember its I do know it was the machine empire lead by General Verjix he was destroyed by the Cole Evans the Red Wild Force" said one of the cadets

"Man still remember history class talking about the Power Rangers my favourite the Pink Ranger Kimberly Ann Oliver married to former, Green Ranger, White Ranger, Red Zeo ranger and final the first Red Turbo ranger Dr Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver now that a famous red Ranger" said the second of the cadets

"That girl with Wesley Collins is Red Time Force Red Ranger and one of the Veteran red rangers that he is the founder of SPD is Jen Scott Collins Time Force Pink Ranger I heard rumours she from the future to bad she wasn't here when that Grumm attack she could have told him that he would lose I would always love to be a Pink ranger the second in command of the team on likes of likes of the legenary pink Rangers Kimberly Ann Hart Oliver or Katherine 'Kat' Hilliard , Cassie Chan, Karone, Kendrick, Dana Mitchell Grayson or the girl from Mystic Force now they are powerful female rangers " said a female Cadet

"You mean there's nothing like a red ranger main red Ranger in the SPD and the most Veteran of all agents I heard he and his team was made up with five veteran rangers" said a male cadet

"Hey what about SPD first red Ranger?" said one of the male Cadet

"he's not even on the level of Veteran Red Rangers let's take Casey of the Jungle Fury history disk stated he is the master of Tiger stance he battle his way through any army of Rinshi to face Jarred/Dai Shi as was able to free Jarred from Dai Shi to become Jungle Fury Black Ranger" said the female Cadet

"I fought Wesley Collins was the first SPD rangers?" said one a second female Cadet

"He was but Andros the Red Space Ranger took him with a team of Rangers to face Grumm forces and left earth with former A-Squad Commander Lieutenant William Tate he battle I can't remember who but he killed the Red Ranger i think it was Mirco" said the a male cadet

Sky Tate storms into the command post and found Kat talking with Wes Collins who was wearing the Red Time Force uniform, Jen Scott, Eric Myers and Taylor Myers

"I want answer Kat what is he doing wearing my father uniform" said Sky Tate

"Why wouldn't be where your father suit it his?" said Kat

"Father my father died at Mirco hands he even said so" said Sky Tate

"I was working across the Galaxy with your mother protecting a distant planet and that has a power object in the ranger history and I ask my brother in law and my sister to raise you we knew we couldn't protect you from Grumm forces so we ask Doggie Kruger and Kat to come up with a cover story so you didn't ask too many questions but Mirco did indeed killed a fine hero in William Tate" said Wes Collins

"How I suppose to believe you abandon me at birth why didn't you contact if what you say is to then why didn't show up for your brother in law funeral and leave me with your sister why did you give him your morpher you had a battleizer that could for protected him" said Sky Tate in an angry tone of voice

"Don't you ever raise your voice to your father like that" said Jen Scott Collins matching Sky Tate level of angry

"You both raced off to save a distant planet and left me with strangers all my life and you never call to check up on me" said Sky Tate

"Man you can tell she is Wes and Jen son he picked up Jennifer bad temper and Wesley cockiness" said Eric Myers

"Hey you can keep out of this Eric listen here young man I didn't spend six hours in constant pain giving birth to you so you can talk to me and your father like that we had our reason for fight it the role of a Power Ranger to protect people from evil and Grumm force had joined with a greater evil" said Jen Collins

"How can you be my mum according to history reports that you're not even born let and I'm old enough to be your great granddad by then" said Sky Tate his actions made her Jen upset

"that wasn't call for It's hard for Jen her friends are from the future and she told me her parents died after she was born and raised by Time forces and she was going to marry someone in the future but once she headed into the past to battle Ransik who had escape to the past she found me and we became close friends and she went back to the future and then came back to battle mute-org she was told that she has to stay here in order to preserve the time-line now sit yourself down Sky Tate Collins and that an order boy" said Wes Collin

Outside

Bridge, Z and Syd are talking amongst themselves when a small Time-ship comes through a wormhole and started firing at the SPD Academy before landing and Steelix exited the ship and put his hand into his pockets

"Out of my Boy I have come for Jen" he said and takes handful of screws out of his pocket and they turn into Cyclobots they turned their weapon to the SPD officers and started fire

"What are those things" said Syd

"Must be some of Broodwing new robots" said Z

Wes Collins, Jen Collins, Eric Myers and Taylor Myers leave the building followed by SPD Commander Sky Tate

"Steelix but how" said Jen Collins

"I glad time has made you forget your old partner a shame you are here at this moment because I have to kill you know so I collect Prisoners of A-squad and Broodwing" said Steelix

"You're not get anything" said Jen Scott

"Ready" said Wes Collins

"Born ready" said Eric Myers

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE" shouted Jen Collins and Wes Collins together

"QUANTUM POWER" shouted Eric Myers

"WILD ACCESS" shouted Taylor Myers

"SPD Emergency" said Sky, Bridge, Syd and Z together

In an instant they are in the their morphed forms

"Quantum Ranger" said Eric Myer

"TIME FORCE RED RANGER" said Wes Collins

"TIME FORCE PINK RANGER" said Jen Collins

"Sorrowing Eagle, Yellow Wild Force Ranger" said Taylor Myers

"Space Patrol Delta, Red Ranger" said Bridge

"Space Patrol Delta, Yellow Ranger" said Z

"Space Patrol Delta, Pink Ranger" said Syd

"Space Patrol Delta, Shadow Ranger" said Sky Tate

"Chrono Sabre" said Wes Collins and charged towards Steelix and sliced his way through the Cyclobots Jen followed suit destroying the Cyclobots to get to Steelix but he blast Jen away and Wes runs to her side she struggles to get to her feet

Steelix runs past and enters the building as SPD Rangers are battling the Cyclobots and they see Steelix left the building and his way is blocked by Wes Collins

"You're not going anyway Steelix but back to prison" he said and Wes Collins activated his battleizer and battled Steelix to stalemate before Steelix manages to get to his ship and boards the ship and takes off and heads through a time hole and disappeared

"This can't be good" said Wes Collins

"It's never is" said Jen Collins

The Rangers Power down to their civilian outfits and Wes Collins helped Jen to her feet

"Thomas was right this never get easier with age?" said Jen Collins and she hold her ribs

Just then a Time Force flyer through a worm hole and lands on the ground and side open and Trip, Lucas and Katie and they look at the much old Wes Collins and the others

"It's good to see you again Wes, Eric" said Trip

"It's good to see you again but if you're looking for Steelix he's already escaped again he took something from the SPD vault and escaped through a second worm most likely the past most likely 2008 before time force and SPD" said Wes Collins

Wes Collins looked over to Kat as she came running

"What the matter Kat?" said Wes Collins

"He's taken Broodwing and A-squad containment cards" said Kat

"Figures that Steelix character would go those guys in A-squad for team of Evil Power Rangers and Broodwing is an inter galactic arms dealer we have to go after him" said Sky Tate

"Then you need two more rangers to go with you and I'm sure Trip and his friends will give you a ride after them you're going to need all the help your going to get out there" said Wes Collins

Few hours later

SPD command Post

Jack Langer arrived back at SPD building when he heard the news about the attack he is followed by Piggy and find Sky Tate and High command of SPD inside the building with the three members of Time force rangers

Jack runs over to Z who is talking with Eric Myers and Taylor Myers

"I came as soon as I got the message I help anyway I can are you Ok Z" said Jack

"Yeah I'm I've got a few cuts that's all" said Z

Piggy looked in shock as he saw Wesley Collins and Jennifer Collins and then at Sky Tate

"I don't believe as I live and breathe the hero of Silver City and founders of SPD" said Piggy and saw Wesley Collins

"Good to see you again Piggy" said Wesley Collins

"You just called yourself Wes back then what happened what brings you back to earth anyway i fought you ways battling General Havoc forces on KALE-35 I still owe you one?" said Piggy

"I was bought events have forced me and the Astro rangers back to earth to help battle one of General Havoc Hitmen forced created a time a machine and sent three elite soldiers to find my Young self and kill me before I can create SPD and SPD Astro Ranger unit" said Wesley Collins

"then while don't you send a team of you and SPD Astro Rangers to deal with them instead of use we are need here to protect New Tech city so called father" said Sky Tate

"Because I and Jen can't go back into the past and because we already exist in the past as well as our two Chrono-morphers and SPD Astro rangers will be protecting the city while you go after Broodwing and A-Squad rangers" said Wesley Collins

"Fine but we need one more Ranger on my team if we are going to be effective in recapturing Broodwing and A-Squad" said Sky Tate

"You are right then I will be sending one of the Astro Ranger best candidate for the position of Red Ranger she will be joining with you her name is Elaine Collins my daughter and your older sister Sky" said Wesley Collins and that when a young girl in her late twenties she had black hair and she looked like her mother Jen at her age she was wearing a pair of glasses and was wearing an SPD uniform like Sky and his team with green colour in it

"Sky I would like you to meat Elaine meet younger sister and your new Green Ranger" said Wesley Collins

"Actual about he's about 5.6 second older to be to the point so you my younger brother cool mum and dad talk about you a lot" said Elaine Collins

"Did they tell you they abandon me with aunt and uncle so they could go across the galaxy they took you but not me?" said Sky Tate and storms out the room

"Don't worry I'll talk to him don't worry" said Jack

Jack goes after Sky Tate outside is lend up against the wall

"it's not fair all my life I fought my father died at Mirco hands but I know discover that my father is fight half way across the galaxy against some enemies while my sister is wife them" said Sky Tate

"You're lucky Sky your father cared for you very much to have you raced by strangers all to protect you" said

"What I don't understand is why he come here now and how the hell my dad knows why he bothered coming back he's never been in may live at all" said Sky Tate

Just then Elaine Collins

"Dad had a good reason to leave you with our Aunt and uncle you need to understand he and mum loved you very much that's why you where sent to live with your aunt and uncle and was raised onboard of the Astro mega ship with Andros and the other Veteran Astro Space rangers they want me to be a Red Ranger and lead them to greatness me a leader I prefer not giving the orders than to just to simply follow them I've been mentored by the best Rangers they are Billy Carson and Ethan" said Elaine Collins

"You're lucky that you got to know mum and dad all the time I had is just know finding out that my father was Wesley Collins it just not fair like what" said Sky Tate

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Joey Peterson (is character that was created by Jounouchi and so belongs to that Author only the New Psycho general belong to me and as well as Elaine Collins who is Sky Tate twin sister) **

New Tech City

Sky Tate leans against the wall while Elaine Collins and Jack Langer are standing with Wes Collins

"They will tell you why our father left you my aunt and I'm sure he'll tell you whatever you want to know bro" said Elaine Collins

Just then Wesley Collins left the room

"Tell me dad why did you abandon me with your sister who I guess is my aunt and uncle to fight across the solar system and because of that your brother-in-law died and their nothing you can say that will change that so what is the reason you didn't take me with you and mum we are a family" said Sky Tate in an angry tone of voice

"It's hard to explain back in 2009 me and your mum where planning on merging Hartford industries after our successful merger with Lightspeed rescue where created SPD industries we discovered since Dai Shi defect a number of powerful enemies escaped from their imprisonments in the Sprit world but the worst thing happened four five powerful general travel from an alternate universe and joined forces with Ivan Ooze who plan on using the first generation of power rangers but they escape thanks Sentient Knight who teleported them to safety" said Wes Collins

"Still doesn't explain why you split us up so why did you do it dad" said Sky Tate

"I can't go into that at this moment all I can say is that you and SPD are need in the year 2009 to help battle Ivan Ozone and his army of monsters from destroying the galaxy" said Wesley Collins

"You need to be straight with me dad why split us up" said Sky Tate

"I guess you deserve a full explanation so here goes following the creation of SPD the Veteran members that created along with myself knew that if someone like Us return from the dead we knew that King Gasket and his wife Archerina children would carry on their legacy and lead the New machine empire to conquer the galaxy so we decide that earth would need rangers to cry on Zordon legacy when he created the morphing grid and the originally power coins and the first generation of power Ranger" said Wesley Collins

"Yeah I known Zordon gave his live to destroy most of the evil in the world it's all in the history files Dr Thomas Oliver and his wife created with the help of his best friend Jason and his wife Katherine" said Sky Tate

"Yeah true but during the battle Jason became the Zeo red Ranger and lead the Zeo ranger to battle Goldar and his army of elite Putties from bring help Lord Zedd and Lothar as in the future the Zeo Ranger are the Elite guard of SPD they are battling Lord Zedd forces across the galaxy" said Wesley Collins

"I fought Lord Zedd was destroy when Zordon was destroyed how did he return anyway dad" said Elaine Collins

"We aren't sure about that but we Veteran rangers believed that Lord Zedd evil spirit and the others escaped from Sprit world when the Jungle Fury battled Dai Shi

"Not sure but his evil side could have escape from the Sprit world when Ivan Ooze and the others escape and he was looking for a new body to inhabit" said Wesley Collins

"Just tell me why you abandon me" said Sky Tate

"We were working alongside the Astro ranger to battle General Havoc the last of the machine Empire generals the son of King Gasket and Archerina who were destroyed in the year 2009 when they joined forces with Ivan Ooze and five General where loyal to Emperor Rebus but we soon learnt he was killed by Ivan Ooze for trying to take his throne" said Wesley Collins

"How do you know Piggy anyway he never said he knew you or that you where my father?" said Sky Tate

"Because he ask me not to tell you or your team about him" said Piggy as he left the room

"Why did you do father?" said Elaine Collins

**Earth Moons (Alternate Universe)**

Five Machine Empire General (Psycho rangers armour) and the emperor of the machine empire are building a Star-gate like machine they are squad of more advance machine Empire soldiers

"Hurry I want that Inter-Dimensional portal machine up and running before those Astro rangers can find us if I can't control this world I'll find another where I can run it with ease" said Emperor Rebus who looks like King Mondo but slimmer

"Yes Emperor Rebus" said one of the General his name is General Reinko he is wearing Red Psycho ranger armour

"Sir what if this world has power Rangers?" said General Junko she is wearing pink Psycho Ranger armour

"Simple we destroy them and take over the planet with ease" said Emperor Rebus

A General looks to the sky to see the Astro megaship they watched as Rangers head from the ship and battle the cogs standing in their way

"There's not many of them" said General Kincaid he is wearing Blue Psycho ranger armour he watches the black Astro ranger coming closer towards him

"You're not escaping this General Kincaid any of you I'll make sure you pay for your crimes" said Black Astro Ranger

Then the portal opened up and the first one top jump through is Emperor Rebus followed General Junko and Reinko the other general followed leaving General Kincaid in their path

"Sorry but we have a new world take over hopefully a world without Power rangers" said General Kincaid and jumps through the portal and cogs destroyed the device

"NO it can't end this way" said Black Astro ranger and the other rangers looked at destroyed Device and the destroyed cogs.

Just the a ghostly figure appeared of the Sentient Knight

"Who are you?" said the Black Astro Rangers

"I'm the Sentient Knight and I'm here to help you to go after Emperor Rebus and his Psycho general but I only have enough power to transport one of you to the Alternate Universe that Emperor Rebus has gone to but they may be a chance that you can't return from it" said Sentient Knight

"I'll do it" said the Black Astro Ranger

"I'll give you the ability to access all your previous powers and all the Astro morphers as you are going to need help defecting Emperor Rebus forces and any others he may find" said Sentient Knight

"Please be careful Joey" said the Yellow Astro Ranger

"I Will" said the Black Astro Ranger and with that the Sentient Knight transported him

**Main universe **

The Emperor Rebus and his elite General have landed in Silver City and are watching a Silver Guardian land rover head towards a Hartford Labs

"Excellent work looks like we don't have to worry about the power rangers in this world just those Silver things should be easy to take over your up General Killgrave" said Emperor Rebus

"Yes master" said General Killgrave he was wearing black Psycho ranger armour

"I want this master allow me to destroy them" said General Kincaid and discarded Boombox in dustbin and fired a bolt of lightning and it transformed human sized monster

"My Emperor my I present to you Boombox he shall destroy the city" said General Kincaid

"See that it does or I'll destroy you if you fail me to many time I'm making my palace on the moon" said Emperor Rebus and he teleported away with the other Generals leaving General Kincaid behind he doesn't see Black Astro Ranger from his domination appear behind him

Silver Guardian landrover is being driven by Jen Collins in the passenger's side is Wes Collins in the back are Mack Hartford and Rose Wes Collins is busy looking over a Merger proposal for Andrew Hartford

"Sorry you know what fathers can be like don't he discovered a new temple in Amazon and wanted to check it out" said Mack Hartford

"No problem my bad busy plan mine and Jen wedding he wants everything perfect down to the last detail and wants nothing to go wrong with the proposal for the merger of Hartford labs and Collin Silver Guardians we have already joined with Lightspeed rescue the name needs work how about instead we call it Space Patrol Delta" said Wes Collins

"Yeah guess is that the name of group that bridge character came from anyway sometime in the future near not possible" said Mac Hartford

"Trust me anything possible since we are all members of the same club" said Wes Collins

"Yeah I guess your right in fact I was an android and became thank to the Sentient Knight" said Mac Hartford

"Ask your question rose I know you want to ask it?" said Jen Collins

"Are you really from the future can you tell me what I become in the future" said Rose

"I don't really know myself what my future is but I told my place was with Wes Collins by my future self that the future version so I don't really want to spoil it for you when you discover what you become" said Jen Scott

Just then the jeep stopped into front of monster they see that Boombox is battling a black Astro ranger

"Hey is that Carlos I fought they were with Andros KO-35 and who is that guy anyway it looks like the Red Psycho ranger but they were destroy Galaxy rangers and Astro Space Ranger" said Jen Scott

"Yeah I heard that to?" said Rose

Then the four of them get out of the vehicle

"Carlos need any help?" said Wes Collins

"Who Carlos you need to get to safety he dangerous I'll handle him" said the Black Astro Ranger

General Kincaid and calls down any army of cogs

"Destroy these foolish humans think they can stop me General Reinko of Psycho Army of the machine Empire" said General Reinko

"I hate to break it to you but the machine empire is long since dead me and the other red rangers saw to that" said Wes Collins

"A human I think not wait did you say Rangers as in Power Rangers" said General Kincaid

"Yeah any other kind of Rangers" said Wes Collins

"Ready" said Mac Hartford

"Ready" said Rose Ortiz

"Let show what we are made of" said Wes Collins

"Time for Time Force" said Wes Collins and Jen Scott together and they activated there morphers and they are transformed into Power Rangers forms

"Overdrive Accelerate" said Mac Hartford and Rose together and they activated there morphers and they are transformed into Power Rangers forms

"Time Force Red Ranger" said Wes Collins

"Time Force Pink Ranger" said Jen Scott

"Kick it into Overdrive Pink Ranger" said Rose Ortiz

"Kick it into Overdrive Red Ranger" said Mack Hartford

"Drive Lance" said Mack Hartford

"Drive" said Rose Ortiz and fired her weapons and destroyed two cogs with ease Mac charged at the Cogs standing in his way Boombox throw the Black Astro ranger into a parked car and charged at the four rangers

Wes Collins activated his battleizer at charged at Boombox and in an instant and knocked down the monster and it struggles to get to his feet

"Incredible that a battleizer I only seen Jason use it a few times since he got it" said the black Astro Ranger and watched as Mac and Wes destroyed Boombox and it goes down General Reinko sends the Black Astro ranger flying and demorphs into his civilian form of young that looks a lot like Leo Corbett he has but has dirty blonde hair and Hazel eyes he is wearing a black Astro ranger uniform

"No you destroyed my monster will be back rangers I'll finish you all next time" said General Reinko and teleports away

"Power down" said Wes Collins

Wes Collins, Jen Scott, Rose Ortiz and Mack Hartford powered down out of their ranger forms and help the injured Astro Ranger to his feet

"Who are you?" said Wes Collins

"My name Joey Peterson Black Astro Ranger who are you guys anyway?" said the man holding his head

"My names Wes Collin I'm the Red Time Force Ranger and this is my future wife Jen Scott" said Wes Collins

"My name is Mack Hartford and this is my fellow team mate Rose Ortiz we are members of Operation Overdrive" said Mack Hartford

Lord Zedd Palace

Earth Moon

Ivan Ooze is sitting on Lord Zedd throne when Emperor Rebus entered the palace and shoved his way through past Goldar and Kamdor

"Off my throne this is my palace now" said Emperor Rebus

He is just meet with laughter and Ivan Ooze does not move from the throne and just sits their

"Who the hell do you think you are?" said Ivan Ooze

"I'm the Emperor Rebus the leader of the Machine Empire and future ruler of the earth now gets off my throne" said Emperor Rebus

"well you have a choices one leave and return to where ever you came from and come back here and when you get a brain cell in the head of yours because none gives an order to Ivan Ooze" said Ivan Ooze

"I'll take the throne by force" said Emperor Rebus and charged at Ivan Ooze but all Ivan Ooze did was raise his left hand and fired a bolt of lightning which went right through his chest and Emperor Rebus drops to his knees before Ivan Ooze watched as Emperor Rebus

"This is not possible I'm Emperor Rebus the Terror of the Machine Empire it's not possible for me to be beaten by anybody" said Emperor Rebus and falls onto his face dead just as General Reinko teleports into the palace

"Now five have a chose you work for me and my goals or you can joins this thing that used call himself emperor of the machine Empire and serve me" said Ivan Ooze

"I General Reinko the master of Metal Element Shall join you my emperor" said General Reinko

"I General Junko of the master of Earth Element kneeled down in front of Ivan Ooze" said General Junko

"I General Cyclone the master of Wind Element shall join you" said General Cyclone she was wearing yellow Psycho rangers armour

"I General Kincaid the master of Fire Element pledge my undying loyalty to you my Lord" said General Kincaid

"I General Killgrave pledge my loyalty to you my lord and master of the Water element will serve you well" said General Killgrave

"I knew you would" said Ivan Ooze


End file.
